A Family For Christmas
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope wakes up one morning and can't remember anything or anybody, will Derek lose his wife and the mother of his children forever or will their love pull them back together?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter contains sexual content

A Family For Christmas-Ch 1

Penelope sighed as she threw her head back as the wave of water cascaded over her body, she then felt lips, not just any lips but his lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her as their tongues battled for control. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his hands sliding their way down her body.

She smiled as she felt his lips kissing their way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, his lips felt amazing and when he started gently licking, biting and sucking she inwardly hissed earning a smile and low laugh from the man that was enjoying every inch of her body. The sound of the waves filled her ears as the smell of jasmine filled the air.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful blue sky and thought what a lucky woman she was to be here, to be in paradise with the love of her life, how often did that happen in real life, how often does that happen to a woman like her. She moaned as she felt her bikini bottoms sliding down over her hips as his lips claimed hers again in a passionate kiss.

She watched as the sexiest man she had ever seen raised up and pulled her up against his chest, she then felt his lips on her neck again as his arms reached around her body and untied her top. As he pulled it down her body she blushed when she heard him whisper, "so beautiful baby girl, soooooo sexy and allllllll mine".

She then bit down on her bottom lip as he kissed his way down to her chest, she laid back on the sand pulling him with her, she slid her hands down his body and he moaned her name as he felt his swim trunks being pulled down over his hips. He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over.

He smiled against her neck as he heard his name coming from her lips, the name that felt perfect coming from her, the sound of the waves mixed amazingly with her voice as he heard, "Derek, I love you Derek". He kissed his way down to her breasts and she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhh god yes" as he started then to tug and suck on her erect nipple.

As their bodies moved as one everything seemed pefect, it was like they were destined to be together, like they were born for each other, Penelope bit down on her lip as she raked her nails up and down his back. She smiled as she heard him whisper her name over and over, "Penelope, so perfect, my Penelope, my baby girl".

Everything was perfect, the weather was perfect, the feeling of the water against their skin was perfect and the way there were moving together as one was sooo definitely perfect. Several long minutes later he smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and then seconds later he collapsed on the sand beside her completely spent.

Penelope rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you hotstuff, now and forever", she then felt lips on hers and when they pulled apart he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "I love you to baby girl". She laid back down on his chest and sighed happily as she closed her tired eyes.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and as she felt herself dozing off she faintly heard a little girl saying, "mommaaaaaaa", she looked up at Derek and said, "did you say something handsome"?, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "no baby". She closed her eyes and then heard once again, "mommaaaaa me need you mommaaaaa".

She opened her eyes and realized she was in a room, she looked around and said, "who are you"?, the little girl that looked to be like 4 years old said, "me Awisha'". Penelope pulled the cover tight around her and said, "Alisha, where is your mommy and daddy"?, the little girl laughed and said, "you my momma", she said, "baby where is your daddy"?, she ran out into the hall and screamed, "DADDYYYYYYYYY MOMMA WANT YOUUUUUUUU".

She laid her head against the headboard and said, "what's happening, what's happening", she heard a voice but not just any voice, she heard the same voice that was just in her dream. She looked up just in time to see the sexiest man she had ever seen walking into the room, he picked up the little girl and said, "what's up baby girl"?, with tears streaming down her face she said, "wh wh who are you"?, Derek put Alisha down and said, "baby why don't you go in and play with your brother".

Alisha waved at Penelope and said, "byeeeeeeee momma" before running out of the room, Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she pulled the sheet as tight as she could get it around her body and said, "I don't know you, I don't know that little girl and I don't know where I am". Derek said, "the little girl is our 4 year old and her name is Alisha and we have a son that's 6 and his name is Austin".

She looked at him and said, "and wh wh who are you"?, he said, "my name is Derek Morgan and I'm your husband", she said, "wh wh what"?, he sat down beside her on the bed and said, "and you are my wife and your name is Penelope, Penelope Morgan". She covered her face with her hands as she tried to wake up once and for all. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Family For Christmas-Ch 2

Derek put his hand on Penelopes leg causing her to jump, he said, "baby I'm", she pulled her legs up under her and said, "I I I don't know you", he pulled his cell off his belt and quickly dialed a number. He sat there waiting for someone on the other end of the phone to answer and finally he heard, "what can I do for you Morgan"?, he said, "pretty boy I need you and Jayje to get over to our place and please hurry".

Reid said, "slow down, what's wrong"?, he said, "it's Penelope", he said, "we'll be there in a few minutes", he said, "thanks Reid" before ending the call, he then looked at Penelope and said, "don't worry ba, I mean Penelope, somebody will be here in a few minutes and hopefully they will be able to help you". Derek turned to the door when he heard someone knock.

He said, "come in", Alisha pushed the door open and said, "me want momma", Penelope looked at the heartbroken little girl and wanted with everything in her to remember the adorable little girl but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything. Derek said, "baby momma isn't feeling good right now", her bottom lip started quivering and before she started to cry Penelope held out her hands and said, "come on baby".

Alisha jumped into her mommys arms and when Penelope picked her up she wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tight, Derek felt his heart racing at the hopes that holding Alisha might bring back at least some of her memory. He looked at her and said, "do you remember anything"?, she looked from the little girl in her arms to the man claiming to be her husband and said, "no, nothing".

A few minutes later Austin walked into the room and said, "dad", Derek looked up and said, "yeah buddy"?, he said, "can I have some cereal, I'm hungry"?, he said, "yeah sure buddy". Austin looked at Derek and said, "is mom alright, she hasn't come downstairs yet"?, Derek said, "she isn't feelig good right now buddy that's all".

Austin looked at his sister and said, "Lisha do you want some cereal"?, she nodded her head yes and Penelope said, "why don't you go downstairs with your brother and eat okay"?, she laid her head down on her mommys chest and said, "I lub you mommy", Penelope nervously said, "I love you to baby". The little girl climbed down from her lap and ran to her brother.

Once it was just them in the room Derek said, "do you remember anything"?, she shook her head no and said, "just the dream I was having", he took a deep breath and said, "what was the dream about, maybe if we piece it together we can figure out what's wrong". She blushed and said, "it was about you and me on a beach somewhere and we were, we were".

Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh it's okay you don't have to finish", she said, "were we ever on a beach like that"?, he said, "we sure were, we went to Hawaii on our honeymoon". She covered her face and said, "I wish I could remember something, anything", he said, "so do I baby girl", she sighed and said, "how long have we been married"?, he said, "7 years".

Penelope looked around the room at all of the family pictures and said, "we look happy in the pictures", he said, "we are happy sweetness", Derek could tell that the nicknames were making her nervous so he said, "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, I don't mean to". She said, "it's alright, I'm sorry what did you say your name was"?, he said, "Derek, Derek Morgan".

She said, "it's alright Derek", she said, "how did we meet"?, he said, "we met at work", she said, "so we work together"?, he said, "yes, we both work with the FBI, I'm a profiler and you are our tech analyst". She said, "profiler, what does a profiler do"?, he spent the next few minutes explaining both of their jobs to her before he was interrrupted by Austin saying, "DADDDDDDD, UNCLE REIDSSSSSSS HEREEEEEEEEE".

Derek said, "come on up pretty boy", Penelope looked up in time to see two more people that she didn't know walk into the room, Reid said, "what's wrong, you made it sound like life or death". Derek said, "Penelope can't remember anything, she can't remember me, us being married, the kids, nothing, she can't remember anything".

JJ walked over and said, "Penelope my name is Jeniffer Reid but you call me JJ", she weakly smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you JJ", Reid said, "okay Garcia what is the", Penelope said, "I thought you said that we were married"?, Derek said, "we are married". Penelope said, "he just called me Garcia", Reid said,  
"I've always called you that and after you and Derek got married it is less confusing to just continue to call you Garcia but I can call you Penelope if you would perfer".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "the only thing I want is to remember", Reid looked at JJ and said, "call the rest of the team and Derek you call her doctor and see if she can come here for a checkup, tell her what's going on and see what she suggests". Derek and JJ nodded their heads yes in agreement as they left the room leaving Penelope alone with Reid.

Reid said, "Garc, I mean Penelope what is the first thing you remember"?, she sighed and said, "waking up", he said, "nothing before that"?, she shook her head no. Derek walked back into the room and said, "Shelly said that she would be here in a few minutes", Penelope laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes, she didn't know who this Shelly was but she hoped that once she got there that she could help her remember this man standing in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A Family For Christmas-Ch 3

Penelope looked up when JJ sat down on the bed beside her, she said, "don't worry Garcie everythings gonna be alright", Penelope said, "how long have we known each other"?, JJ said, "almost 10 years". Penelope looked at her and said, "why can't I remember any of you, why can't I remember my life"?, JJ gently put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I don't know but hopefully Shelly can tell us something when she gets here.

A few minutes later Penelope noticed when 3 other people walked into the room, Derek said, "Penelope this is our boss Aaron Hotchner, his wife Emily and my step father and your father in law David Rossi". Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you", Dave leaned in and said, "how long has she been like this"?, he said, "since she woke up this morning".

Hotch said, "Garcia did you fall and hit your head"?, she shook her head and said, "not that I can remember", Emily said, "PG what is the first thing that you remember"?, she said, "waking up to hearing the little girl calling me mommy". Derek said, "she was fine when we went to bed lastnight and I have no idea what's happened since then".

Penelope listened as everybody in the room was talking to her, she didn't know any of them but they seemed really nice, Austins voice boomed up the stairs as he blarred, "DADDDDDDDDDD THE DOCTORSSSSSSS HEREEEEEEEEE". He said, "come on up Shelly, we're in the first room on the left", it didn't take Shelly long to appear in the room.

She walked over to Penelopes bed and said, "how are you feeling Penelope, are you in pain anywhere"?, she said, "I'm getting a headache but that's it", she looked up at everybody and said, "why don't you all step out and give me and Penelope some time alone", they nodded their head as they stepped out into the hall.

Derek turned around at the door and said, "I'll just be in the hall baby girl", she nodded her head yes and whispered, "thank you" as the door closed together after he stepped out. Shelly said, "why don't you get up and put some clothes on and then I'll give you a extensive exam"?, she threw the covers back and said,  
"I don't know where anything is".

Shelly said, "Derekkkkkk", he pushed the door open and said, "yes"?, Penelope said, "I hate to bother you but where are my clothes"?, Derek walked over to the closet and said, "your clothes are in here and your panties and bras are right here in the first and second drawers". She smiled and said, "thank you", he took a deep breath and winked at her and said, "anytime baby girl".

Penelope picked out an outfit and headed to the bathroom, after he was sure that she was gone he said, "Shelly what do you think is wrong with her"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "it appears to be some kind of amnesia, are you sure that she didn't fall or something lastnight"?, he said, "not that I know of".

Derek said, "we had a long day yesterday, Austin had a game and Alisha was hanging right to her momma", Shelly smiled and said, "how are the kinds handling this situation"?, he said, "I told Austin that Penelope isn't feeling well but Alisha doesn't understand why her mommy isn't playing with her". Derek looked up when Penelope came into the bedroom.

He said, "you look beautiful Penelope", she blushed and said, "thank you", Shelly looked at Penelope and said, "how about some coffee or tea Penelope"?, she said, "coffee sounds good". Derek said, "you to ladies get started and I'll bring some coffee up in a few minutes", they both nodded their heads as they watched him head out of the room.

Penelope sat down on the side of the bed and said, "now what"?, Shelly said, "now I am going to check your vitals and do a physical check and see if I can see any bruises or anything on you that might explain what's happening". She took a deep breath and nodded her head as she watched the doctor pull out her blood pressure kit to start her examination.

Derek was in the kitchen working on the coffee when he felt Alisha tugging on his leg, he looked down and said, "what's wrong princess"?, she started sniffing and said, "why momma no wike me"?, Derek picked her up and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "awwww baby, your momma loves you it's just that she isn't feeling good today".

Alisha laid her head on his shoulder and said, "her no gonna weave is her"?, he said, "no baby momma isn't going anywhere, she's gonna stay here with us and we are gonna take care of her". Alisha smiled and said, "weally daddy"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "really", she kised him on the cheek and said, "now why don't you go watch movies with Austin and when the doctor is finished with momma you can go see her okay"?, she laughed and said, "otay daddy".

He put her down and watched as she ran back into the living room to join her brother on the couch, he poured the coffee into the carafe and put it on the tray beside the two cups. He picked up the tray and looked up and said, "please let baby girl be alright" before hurrying up the stairs with the coffee for his baby girl and Shelly.


	4. Chapter 4

A Family For Christmas-Ch 4

While Shelly was doing her check she noticed a knot on the back of her head, she said, "Penelope can you look down at the floor for me for a second"?, she did what was asked and that is when Shelly saw it, she saw dried blood in her hair. She said, "I'm going to call the hospital and get an MRI ordered for you, there are a few things I want to check".

Penelope weakly smiled as she nodded her head yes, they both looked up when there was a knock on the door, Shelly said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Derek carrying a tray, He walked into the room and put if on the bedside table and said, "there you go ladies", he turned to go and that is when he heard the doctor say, "Derek can you stay with Penelope while I make a call"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "sure Shelly".

As she walked over to her bag she said, "while doing my exam I found a knot on the back of her head and it has some dried blood on it so I'm going to call the hospital and get an MRI arranged". Derek said, "do you think that knot might be what's causing her memory loss"?, she put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said,  
"I do but until I get the results back I can't be certain of my diagnosis".

Derek watched as she walked out of the room before he started making his way over to Penelope, he poured her a cup of coffee and slowly handed it to her, she smiled and said, "thank you". He said, "anytime baby girl", she sat down on the bed and said, "can I ask you something"?, he nodded his head and said, "you can ask me anything".

She took a deep breath and said, "tell me about us, about our lives together", he said, "like what, what would you like to hear"?, she propped her foot up under her and said, "what about our first date"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh that's a funny one". She took a sip of coffee and listened as he filled her in on everything about their first date.

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh really"?, he said, "yep and I was mortified but you made me feel at ease and the rest of the date was, well it was completely magical". She looked up into his eyes and said, "I wish that I could remember you Derek, you and the kids seem amazing", he caressed her cheek causing chill bumps to cover her body.

She closed her eyes and Derek said, "you will remember us in time", she said, "but what if I don't, what if I never remember you, Alisha and Austin"?, he wiped away a tear and said, "well then I'll just woo you Derek Morgan style and you will fall for me alllllll over again". She laughed and said, "you seem very sure of yourself there hotstuff".

His eyes got huge and she said, "I'm sorry I didn't", he said, "no baby, that is one of the nicknames you call me", she smiled and said, "really"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "really, see I'm working my magic already". Penelope took another sip of coffee and listened as Derek talked to her about their jobs.

They were talking about the computers she worked with when Shelly walked into the room, she said, "the MRI is scheduled for noon so I'm going to go ahead and head over to the hospital, I will see you both there in about an hour"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we'll be there but before you go you need to know that she had a breakthrough".

Shelly smiled and said, "a breakthrough, what breakthrough"?, Derek smiled happily and said, "she called me by one of the nicknames she's always called me",  
Shelly said, "that's great Penelope, now what we need to do is try to keep to a routine". She looked up at Derek and said, "keep doing family things just like you always have and maybe more memories will come back".

Derek said, "what about family movies and pictures"?, Shelly nodded her head and said, "that sounds good, just take things slow and maybe the memories will just come back on their own". Penelope said, "what is todays date"?, Derek looked at her and said, "December the 18th", she blew out a deep breath and said, "it's almost Christmas, what kind of mother can't remember her family on Christmas"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and she smiled and blushed as a warm feeling cascaded over her body.

Shelly took a few sips of her coffee and said, "I will see you two in about an hour", they nodded their heads yes as they watched her grab her things and head out the door. Derek looked at her and said, "I know you don't remember us now baby girl but I have faith that you will remember us soon", she bit down on her lip and said, "I hope so Derek".

He held out his hand and said, "why don't we go downstairs and spend some time with the team and the kids before we head for your test"?, she smiled as she put her hand in his and he led her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A Family For Christmas-Ch 5

When Derek and Penelope walked into the living room the team looked up and Dave said, "is everything alright"?, Penelope nodded her head and Derek said, "Shelly has set up and MRI appointment for baby girl and we were wondering if"?, Reid picked up Alisha and said, "we'd love to watch Alisha and Austin, Henry has been wanting a play date so this will work out wonderfully".

Hotch said, "how about we all just go to the park that way we can take Jack"?, Austin said, "that's awesome", Derek laughed and Reid said, "that sounds like a great ideah Hotch". Derek smiled at his family and said, "thanks guys", JJ nodded her head and said, "not a problem Derek, we love our neice and nephew", Penelope smiled as she watched how happy her children were, now if she could only remember them.

They all sat and talked trying to fill Penelope in on a little of how their team works, she was just getting to understand her importance to her team when it was time for her and Derek to head out to the hospital. Alisha wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and said, "me lub you mommaaaaaa", Penelope smiled as she hugged the little girl.

As tears streamed down her face she said, "I love you to baby", Alisha giggled as she jumped back into her uncle Reids arms, they then watched as Derek and Penelope headed toward the door. When they got to the door they turned and Derek said, "when we get finished with baby girls appointment how about we meet you guys at the park and then later we can get some ice cream".

Alisha said, "me lub ice cweammmmmm", Penelope laughed and said, "me to sweetheart", she waved at her kids and smiled as they stepped out onto the porch, as they headed toward the car she glanced over her shoulder and saw both Alisha and Austin waving. She waved as they pulled away from the curve, Derek reached over and gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's going to be alright baby girl, you'll see".

Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear and said, "I hope so Derek, right now it's so hard to see everybody and not be able to remember any of them". He said, "I know sweetness but hopefully soon everything will start coming back", she said, "I can't remember you Derek, you're my husband and I can't remember you and I can't remember our beautiful babies".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "we'll all be here for you and that you can count on", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what if I never get my memory back"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you will baby". She laid her head back and closed her eyes hoping that Derek was right.

A few minutes later a very nervous Penelope was walking into the hospital, they looked up and saw shelly walking toward them, she said, "Penelope if you will just follow me"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can Derek come with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "if that would make you more comfortable it is fine if he goes with you".

She looked at Derek and said, "would you please come with me"?, he winked at her and said, "of course baby girl", Shelly turned around and led them up the hall toward the MRI room. Derek stood beside Penelope as the test started, he could tell that she was very nervous so he put his hand on her leg and said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm right here".

Penelope laid as still as she could as the machine worked doing it's job, she hoped that when this test was over that they would be able to tell her when and if she would get her memory back. After what seemed like hours Derek was allowed to help her up off the table, she smiled at the handsome man and said, "thank you".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "other then a headache and being a little dizzy I'm fine", they looked up when the doctor walked into the room, Derek said, "how long before we know the results"?, Shelly said, "I was processing it while the test was in progress and it I was right, the knock to the head has a concussion and that is why you have no memory".

Penelope looked at Shelly and said, "when will I get my memory back"?, Shelly put her hand in Penelopes and said, "I can't tell you that for sure Penelope, it could be a few hours to a few days to". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "or never, there is a chance that I could never get my memory back isn't there"?, it was then that Shelly said, "it's possible but in most cases it only takes a little time".

Penelope said, "so what should I do"?, Shelly said, "right now you need your family to do the things they use to do with you, do what's normal, look at family photos and watch movies". Derek said, "we have all kinds of photos and movies at home, do you think that will help"?, Shelly said, "seeing things that she once did might break the barrier that's keeping the memories at bay".

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "if that's what we need to do then that is what we will do", Shelly smiled when Derek said, "we're going to meet the rest of the family in the park and then have some ice cream". Shelly said, "that sounds like fun", Penelope sighed and nodded her head as Derek intertwined their fingers and led her toward the door.

Shelly said, "if you need anything don't hesitate to call", Penelope said, "so this headache and dizziness is normal"?, she nodded her head yes and pulled out her prescription pad. After writing the prescription she handed it to Penelope and said, "take tylenol for the headache and take 1 of these every 6 hours if you need to and it will help with the dizziness".

Derek and Penelope grinned and said, "thank you" as they disappeared out of the room, the entire way to the car all Penelope could think about was what if she didn't get her memory back, if she didn't would it be fair to make Derek and the kids suffer. When Derek opened her door he said, "stop thinking like that", she said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "I've known you for a longggg time baby and I can tell what you're thinking and I want you to stop".

She said, "alright then what am I thinking"?, he said, "you're thinking that if you don't get your memory back that me and the babies will suffer", her mouth flew open and she said, "you are good". He laughed and said, "we will get through this like we do everything, together", she sighed and said, "you are an amazing man Derek".

From the side of the hospital someone was watching the couple, she had snuck and read Penelopes chart just as soon as Shelly laid it down, she was so excited about the prospects of getting Derek back. She rubbed her hands together and said, "this is going to be fun", she then looked over and watched as Derek walked around to the drivers side of the car.

He winked at her as he climed into the car and said, "what can I say I've always had a way with the women", she rolled her eyes and said, "yeah yeah whatever helps you sleep at night". As he put the car in drive he laughed and said, "there you go baby girl", she took a deep breath and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot, right now she couldn't remember her family but she still felt drawn to them and right now all she wanted was to be with her kids and hold them in her arms and hope that maybe just maybe her memories would come back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A Family For Christmas-Ch 6

After picking up her meds they headed toward the park, they stopped at the entrance and she took one of the pills before intertwining her fingers with her husband as they headed toward their family. Alisha looked up and saw her parents walking toward them and started running across the park, Derek laughed and said, "she gets her impatience from you" causing Penelope to laugh.

Austin looked up from playing ball with Jack and said, "dadddddd", Derek walked over to meet the boys half way and after ruffling his hair he said, "yeah buddy what's up"?, Austin said, "is momma alright"?, Derek looked down at his son and said, "she will be buddy, I promise". Austin walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love you mom".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to baby boy", the little boy smiled as he ran back across the park with Jack, Penelope giggled and said, "seems like our son is a lot like his daddy". Derek gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "guilty as charged", Penelope looked down at Alisha and said, "how about you and momma go over to the swings"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyyy".

As they started over to the swings Henry walked over to them and said, "tan me tome wif you and pway"?, she tapped him on the end of the nose and said, "you sure can sweetie". Henry and Alisha both laughed as they ran over toward the swings, Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "what did the MRI show"?, Derek said,  
"she has a concussion and that's what's causing the memory loss".

Reid said, "the best things to do right now is for us to make things as close to normal as we can", Derek nodded his head and said, "that's what Shelly told us". Dave said, "maybe after the kids fall asleep you and kitten can watch your wedding video and maybe your honeymoon video, welllllll the stuff that isn't X-Rated".

Derek laughed and said, "funny Rossi", he said, "seriously how is she holding up"?, he said, "she's trying so hard but I can tell that things are really starting to get to her". Reid said, "it's obvious that she wants to remember, let's just hope that jogging her memory will help", Emily said, "how about we have a girls day with just us girls, maybe some of that will bring something back".

Derek said, "that's a good idea Em, she loves the days that it's just you girls", Emily said, "we have had some amazing times on our girls days that's for sure Morgan". Fran walked over and said, "did I hear someone mention us having a girls day"?, Emily said, "you sure did, we thought that keeping things normal for PG might help bring her memories back".

Fran nodded her head and said, "famaliarity might help that's for sure", Derek said, "why don't you ladies head on over and ask baby girl and see what she thinks about the idea". Emily laughed as her and JJ headed over to their friend, Penelope was pushing Alisha and Henry on the swings when the girls finally made it over to them.

Penelope looked up when Emily said, "PG can we talk to you about something"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure", Fran said, "we were talking and we wanted to see what you thought of having a girls day this weekend"?, she said, "is that something that we usually did"?, JJ said, "ohhhhhhhh yes Garcie and we always have the best of times".

She smiled and said, "sounds good to me who knows maybe keeping things normal is what I need to get my memory back", Fran leaned in and said, "and maybe we can do a little Christmas shopping while we're out"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh that sounds nice". Emily said, "how about we plan to do it on Saturday so that way the men can keep the kids while we go have some fun"?, Penelope laughed and said, "sounds good gumdrop".

JJ said, "Garcie did you just call me gumdrop"?, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to", JJ hugged her friend and said, "no no don't be sorry that is one of the nicknames you call me". Penelope then laughed when Alisha and Henry said, "highew, highew", the girls all sat down and continued to talk to Penelope while she pushed the babies on the swings.


	7. Chapter 7

A Family For Christmas-Ch 7

Several hours later Derek and Penelope walk into the house with their exhausted children, Derek whispers, "I'll tuck her in", Penelope said, "okay", Austin  
yawned as he wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "good night mom, today was awesome, can we do it again"?, she smiled as she ruffled his hair and said,  
"sure buddy".

She then walked over in front of the fireplace and was deep in thought when Derek walked back into the living room, he cleared his throat causing her to jump  
and turn around. Derek said, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you", she said, "it isn't your fault Derek", he headed toward the kitchen and said, "how about some  
hot cocoa before bed"?, she said, "you're reading my mind".

Derek laughed as he walked over to the stove to get everything started, she sat down at the table and he said, "so what were you thinking about a few minutes  
ago"?, she rubbed her arms and said, "I was just thinking how warm it was this close to Christmas, is it usually like this"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly  
no but it was great to get out with everybody today".

Penelope smiled and said, "it was, I had a blast today", he said, "good, I'm glad", she sat there watching as he finished with the cocoa and sat a cup down in  
front of her. She smelled it and said, "ohhhhhhh that smells yummy", he grinned and said, "just wait till you taste it, it's my special reciepe", she put the  
cup to her lips and took a sip and said, "ohhhhhhhh that's heavenly".

Derek said, "glad that you like it", she took another sip and said, "like it I love it", he laughed and said, "that's good to know baby girl", they sat there  
at the table and she said, "Derek can you tell me more about our lives together"?, he said, "how about I do better than that""?, she looked at him and said,  
"I don't understand".

He said, "grab your cocoa and follow me", she stood up and grabbed her cup and followed her husband into the living room, she sat down on the couch and watched  
as he put a DVD into the DVD player. He then walked over and sat down beside her on the couch, he said, "this is a video of our wedding and reception, this might  
help you better than anything I could tell you".

She nodded her head and said, "thank you", he winked at her as he hit play on the remote, Derek sat there watching his wife beside him as the wedding started,  
she watched as JJ and Emily started making their way up the aisle. She said, "ohhhhh their dresses were beautiful", Derek nodded his head and said, "that they  
were sweetness".

When the wedding march started she saw herself being escorted by David Rossi, she said, "ohhh that dress is amazing", he said, "yes it is and you looked totally  
breathtaking in it". She blushed and whispered, "thank you", he put his hand on hers and said, "anytime baby girl", she then watched as Dave put her hand in  
Dereks before stepping back to sit down beside Fran.

As the wedding continued she listened and watched as they exchanged rings and as Derek recited his vows to her, Derek talked about how she was his best friend,  
his guiding light and the other part of his heart. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard him say, "I love you baby girl, now and forever  
you are the only woman that will ever own my heart".

She then listened as she started with her own vows, she said, "Derek you are now and will always be my best friend, you are my confidant, my lover and today  
you become my husband. Penelope glanced over at Derek and realized that even though she didn't know this man but she felt very attracted to him, she reached  
over and intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed it as she listened to the rest of her vows.

As the ceremony was coming to a close she smiled as the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and  
wife". Seconds later the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", she watched as their lips touched, she licked her lips and turned around to face  
him.

He caressed her cheek and then slowly cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when  
she felt Derek deepen the kiss she opened her mouth wider to allow him access. As their tongues battle for control Derek smiled against her lips as a small  
moan escaped.

When they pulled apart she blushed and said, "wow" before leaning in to claim is lips in another kiss


	8. Chapter 8

A Family For Christmas-Ch 8

Penelope pulled away and covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhh I'm so sorry", Derek put his hand on her knee and said, "baby you've got nothing to be sorry for". She said, "I can't remember you and here I am mauling you on our couch", Derek laughed and said, "you didn't hear me complaining now did ya"?, she shook her head and said, "no but".

He put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, you were watching our wedding video and we kissed, there is nothing wrong with that, you're my wife baby girl.  
my wife". she stood up and walked over to the fireplace and said, "but I can't remember anything of our lives together", he said, "you heard the doctor, the memories could come back anytime".

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak and Derek held out his hand and said, "you've watched our wedding, nowwwwwwww comes time for our reception and you are soooooo gonna want to see that cake". She wiped her eyes and laughed as she put her hand in his as they headed back over to the couch, she sat down and said, "alright bring on the reception", Derek laughed and said, "yes mammmmm" as he pushed play again on the remote.

Penelope sighed and said, "awwwww look at that" as the bride and groom walked into the room, Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss. Derek paused the video and said, "baby girl"?, she looked at him and said, "yes", he said, "about the kiss"?, she nodded her head and said, "what about it"?, he said, "what did you think about it"?, she grinned and said, "I definitley wasn't disappointed".

Derek gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "that's good to know", she laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder, he laughed and said, "you know that I've always". Penelope finished his sentence and said, "had a way with the ladies", Derek said, "how did you know that I was going to say that"?, she said, "I don't know, it just seemed like something you would say and it felt so normal to say".

Derek said, "you know what this means don't you"?, she smiled hopefully and said, "I could be getting my memory back"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that's right". She smiled and said, "I can't wait to remember you and the kids", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait for that either but just know that no matter how long it takes we will all be here for you each step of the way".

Penelope smiled as Derek pushed play on the remote again to start their reception, she watched the entire reception and yawned as they were cutting the cake,  
Derek wrapped his arm around her. It just felt so natural for her to lay her head on his chest as she closed her eyes, Derek kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath as he watched them smear cake all over each others faces.

He smiled happily as he watched himself kissing the icing off of Penelopes lips, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "you taste yummy hotstuff", he licked her cheek and said, "you to sweetness" causing everybody to laugh. Derek looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and said, "you will get your memories back baby girl, you will".

After the reception ended he said, "I forgot this was on here", the picture panned out to see Penelope walking out into the water, she splashed the water all over the place and said, "come join me handsome". He said, "welllllll that's it for now I'm going to go and spend some quality time with the old woman", he could hear Penelope say, "ohhhhhhh I'll show you an old woman" and as the movie ended you could hear Penelope giggling.

Derek laid his head down on top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you baby girl" as he closed his eyes, it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of light snoring coming from the sleeping couple.


	9. Chapter 9

A Family For Christmas-Ch 9

Derek woke up the next morning to the feeling of two little hands on his face, he opened his eyes and said, "good morning baby", she put her little finger to her lips and said, "shhhhh momma is sweeping". Derek winked at her and whispered, "where's Austin"?, she whispered, "in da titchen", he smiled at her and said,  
"tell him to get the special cereal out of the hiding place".

Her eyes got big and she said, "weallyyyyyy"?, he laughed and said, "yes really", Alisha ran across the room in search of her brother, Derek slipped out from under his bride and gently laid her down and covered her up with the throw from the back of the couch. He headed upstairs for a quick shower, as he got to the top of the stairs he took one final look at Penelope before heading into the bathroom.

About half an hour later he walked back downstairs and smiled as he saw that Penelope was still sleeping, he walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "where's your brother"?, she put the spoon in her bowl and said, "he's tawkin to Jack on da phone". Derek smiled and said, "how was your cereal"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "dooooooddddddddd daddy".

He laughed and said, "later how about daddy fixes you some ants on a long for a treat"?, she said, "pwease daddy, pwease"?, he winked and said, "sure thing baby girl". Alisha laughed as she jumped down and headed into the living room, Derek grabbed 2 cups of coffee and made his way over to where Penelope was sleeping on the couch.

Alisha said, "tan I wake her up"?, Derek said, "be easy with momma okay"?, she nodded her head as she walked closer to the couch, she leaned down and started whispering, "momma wake up". After a few tries Penelope finally started to move around, she opened her eyes and said, "where am I"?, Alisha laughed and said,  
"you on da tawchhhh".

Penelope said, "where's daddy"?, Derek said, "I'm right here sweetness". she sat up and said, "what happened"?, he said, "we were watching wedding and reception videos lastnight and we fell asleep". She yawned and stretched and said, "thank you" as he handed her a cup of coffee, she smiled at Alisha and said, "where's your brother"?, Derek said, "he's talking to Jack on the phone".

Penelope said, "have you had breakfast baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhh", Derek said, "I gave her and her brother some of the special cereal this morning". Penelope said, "ohhhhhh that sounds good", Alisha said, "it was dood momma", she took another sip of her coffee and said, "what would you like to do today"?, she looked up at her mommy and said, "pway in the yawd".

She nodded her head and said, "I think we can do that", she clapped her hands and said, "fanks momma", before running across the room to play with her dolls for a few minutes. Derek sat down on the couch beside her and said, "in about an hour I have to take Austin to practice but I won't be gone long", she nodded her head and said, "okay, me and Alisha will be fine".

Derek said, "momma should be over soon but before she gets here would you like some chocolate chip pancakes"?, her stomach growled and she said, "that sounds great, I'm starving". He held out his hand and said, "I can't have my baby girl going hungry on my watch now can I"?, she laughed as she put her hand in his and he helped her up off the couch.

They headed through to the kitchen and when she sat down at the table Austin came into the room and said, "mommmmmmmm my last game is tomorrow are you going to be able to go"?, she said, "I wouldn't miss it baby boy". He smiled and said, "thanks mom", she winked at her son and said, "anytime honey", she then watched as he headed out of the room.

Derek said, "you just made him the happiest little boy in the world, he loves it when we can go to his games", she said, "something tells me that with our jobs that we don't get to go to a lot of them". Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "you would be right baby", he then walked over to the stove and flopped her pancake over.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the table eating pancakes, she licked her lips and said, "these are amazeballs", he smiled and she said, "what's wrong what did I say"?, he said, "that is another of your nicknames for something". She smiled and said, "now if only I could remember you, the babies and our family I'd be doing good".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry baby girl, it's all gonna come back, you'll see", the finished the rest of their breakfast, he then got up and did the dishes. As he was drying his hands he turned around and said, "Austinnnnnnnnn are you ready", he smiled as his son said, "yeahhhhhhhhh daddddd", he said, "we'll be back as soon as we can".

She said, "it's alright, Alisha and me are going to play in the back yard, we'll be okay", he said, "are you sure because I can get Dave to take him to practice and I can stay with you". She said, "we'll be fine, now go". He laughed and said, "alright baby girl, see ya later but if you need anything I'm number 1 on your speedial".

A few minutes later Derek and Austin were gone and she was on her way over to see if Alisha was ready to head to the backyard when there was a knock at the front door. She walked over and opened the door and said, "yes, may I help you"?, the woman wiped her eyes and said, "can you give this to Derbear, he left this at my place the other night".

She stood there and said, "who are you and what are you doing with my husband watch"?, the woman said, "I'm Savannah" before running off the porch and jumping in her car. As the car pulled away Savannah smiled and said, "step one complete", the last thing she saw was a very confused Penelope still standing in the door with Dereks watch in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

A Family For Christmas-Ch 10

Penelope laughed as she played on the swings with Alisha, the little girl was adorable and when she smiled you could see her father in her but she seemed to  
be spunky like her momma. Alisha said, "dis fun mommaaaaaa" as she kicked her legs high in the air, they played and played, first in the sand and then on the  
huge swingset.

They were still playing when Derek and Austin got home from practice, Austin ran over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "practice was awesome", she  
ruffled his dark curly hair and said, "I'm glad buddy". Derek said, "Aus why don't you take your sister inside and you two can have the ants on a log that are  
waiting in the fridge".

Austin said, "sure dad" as he held out his hand for his little sister, she waved at Penelope and said, "byeeeeeeeee momma", she waved and said, "byeeeeeeeeeee  
byeeeee baby" as she watched her disappear through the door. Derek walked over to her and said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she said, "a friend of yours dropped  
something off for you while you were gone".

He looked at her and said, "a friend, what friend"?, she reached into her pocket and pulled out his watch and said, "a few minutes after you left with Austin  
a Savannah dropped this off and said that you had left it at her place". Derek could see the hurt on her face and instantly tried to touch her and she pulled  
back like his touch burned her.

Derek said, "baby I", she held up her hands and said, "have you been lying to me about our marriage, have you been cheating on me"?, he shook his head and said,  
"no baby girl, no, I love you and would never cheat on you". She said, "care to explain this then"?, he walked her over to the huge swing and sat down beside  
her and said, "Savannah and I dated back a longggg time ago".

She opened her mouth and he said, "please let me finish", she nodded her head and listened as he said, "I've always loved you, always but you were with Kevin  
and then Sam and you seemed so happy so I didn't tell you how I felt". He put her hand in his and said, "Savannah and I dated for about 5 months but for me it  
wasn't serious".

Penelope said, "she seemed to think it was", he said, "baby the day we finally told each other how we felt nobody else has even entered my mind, especially not  
Savannah". He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I love you with all my heart and I would never ever risk losing you by doing something stupid  
like cheating on you".

She sighed and looked into his dark eyes and she could just tell that he was telling her the truth but if he was telling the truth why was Savannah at her house  
with his watch. Derek said, "please tell me that you believe me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I believe you". He then brought her hand up to his lips  
and kissed it and said, "I would never hurt you baby, never".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I will find out what's going on I promise", she nodded her head as he kissed the end of her nose, he wanted to kiss  
those sexy lips of hers but he didn't want to rush her or make her feel pressured to return the kiss. He sighed and said, "we better head in and check on our  
munchkins", she laughed as they stood up and made their way across the yard.

Savannah was pacing back and forth across the room with a huge smile on her face, she looked down at a picture of her and Derek that was sitting on her table  
and said, "soon Derek, soon". She then walked over to the kitchen and got her a glass of wine and then walked back over to the couch and sat down and put her  
computer in her lap.

She pulled up a florist that was a couple of blocks from Dereks house and sent flowers and had her name put on them and a cute little message, after ending that  
call she took a sip of wine and said, "that will cause more problems for our poor amnesic friend". She took another sip of wine and laughed as the thoughts  
that her and Derek might soon be back together filled her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

A Family For Christmas-Ch 11

The family spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking and before long it was almost dark and Alisha said, "mommaaaaaa tan we watch a mobie"?, she said,  
"it's fine with me but you need to ask your daddy". She ran into the kitchen where Derek was and said, "dad tan we watch a mobie"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "sure munchkin".

She squealed as she ran to find her brother, Derek walked into the living room carrying 2 bowls of popcorn and sodas for the kids and Penelope and a beer for him on a tray. After sitting it on the table he said, "Lishaaaaa, Austinnnnnnn it's movie timeeeeeeeeee", he then plopped down on the couch beside Penelope and they both laughed as they heard the kids running through the house squealing.

Alisha jumped into Penelopes lap and kissed her cheek while Austin sat down beside Derek, he looked at his family and said, "are you guys ready"?, the kids both popped some popcorn into their mouths and nodded their heads yes. Derek laughed as he pushed play on the remote, they were almost through the movie when Derek and Penelope both noticed that the kids were soundly sleeping.

Derek kissed the top of Austins head and said, "I'll carry him up and get him tucked in and then I'll be back for her", Penelope said, "I could carry her up for you and get her tucked in". Derek said, "the doctor said that you needed to rest, I'll just be a minute", she nodded her head yes as she watched Derek pick up their son and carry him up the stairs.

Penelope sighed happily as she held her daughter in her arms, she kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "I wish that I could remember you baby, I wish that with all my heart". She looked down at the sleeping angel and said, "you look so much like your daddy but I can tell that there is a lot of me in you to, I just wish that I could remember".

Derek walked back downstairs and picked her up out of Penelopes arms and said, "I'll be right back baby girl and then maybe we can talk"?, she nodded her head yes. He smiled as he put Alisha over his shoulder and carried her slowly up the stairs, when they got into her room he gently laid her down on her big girl bed and turned on her night light.

He stood there looking down at her for a few seconds, he then tucked her teddybear under her arm and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "goodnight baby girl, mommy and daddy love you". He then eased toward the door, he then turned around and smiled at her one final time before closing her door almost all the way closed.

Penelope laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes, she was exhausted, it had been a long day, a long day of having a few flashes of memory but she still couldn't remember her husband, kids or family. Derek walked up behind the couch and said, "are you still awake"?, she opened her eyes and sat up and said, "oh yeah, I was just resting my eyes".

Derek said, "how's the headache"?, she rubbed her temples and said, "throbbing", he said, "did you take your meds"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, they took the edge off but that's about it". He said, "maybe I can help"?, she said, "pleaseeeee, If there is anything you can do to make this pain go away I will forever be in your debt".

He walked around and sat on the couch behind her and said, "turn around with your back to me", she did what he asked and then he said, "alright I'm going to give you a massage, it might help with the tension". She closed her eyes and sighed as he started massaging her shoulders, she said, "ohhhhhhh that feels amazingggg Derek".

He smiled and said, "glad to help baby", she wasn't going to lie she loved the feel of his hands on her skin, the feeling of his fingers on her neck was making her tingle allllllllll over. After a few minutes she said, "that's feeling much better, thank you", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'd do anything to help you baby girl".

She felt her heart racing as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, he responded immediately by pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling his legs. Their tongues battled for control as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, Derek started sliding his hand up under her shirt when there was a knock at the door.

They reluctantly pulled apart and Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "sorryyyyyyy", she smiled as she tried to catch her breath, she then climbed off his lap and watched as he walked across the floor to the door. He opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the young boy said, "I have a delivery", he said, "I didn't order anything".

The young boy picked up the order of red roses and double checked the address and said, "this is where we were told to bring it sir", Penelope walked to the door and said, "ohhhhhh they're beautiful". The boy handed them to Penelope and said, "have a good night mam", before turning around and walking back toward his car.

Penelope carried them through the house and said, "ohhhh they are amazing and they smell so good", Derek said, "I didn't get them baby, I wish I had but I can promise you that I didn't get them". He said, "how about something cold to drink"?, she nodded her head yes and smiled as she watched him head through to the kitchen.

she started looking through the flowers hoping to find a card and finally she said, "there you are you naughty little card", the smile soon left her face when she read the card that said, "LASTNIGHT WAS AMAZING LIKE ALWAYS SAVANNAH, LOVE DEREK".


	12. Chapter 12

A Family For Christmas-ch 12

Derek walked into the living room with their drinks and said, "did you find who they're from"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I did", he looked down at her and  
she said, "they're from you but they aren't for me". He said, "what are you saying"?, she handed him the card and said, "they're from you but they are for your  
girlfriend or should I say mistress Savannah".

Derek looked down at the card and said, "baby I swear", she said, "save it" and tried to walk toward the stairs, he said, "Penelope I promise you that I never  
cheated on you, I love oyu and only you". She pulled away from him and said, "then explain this, first the watch and then the flowers, can you explain them both  
away"?, he said, "I have never and I will never cheat on you, you Penelope Garcia Morgan are the love of my life and I wouldn't do anything to jepordize our  
relationship".

She looked up at him with hurt eyes and said, "I want to Derek", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", he then slowly leaned in and gently pressed  
his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond and then her arms wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control as once again  
their hands roamed all over each others bodies.

Penelope pulled away breathlessly and said, "I can't. we can't", he said, "I would never try to make you do something that you weren't ready to do", she ran  
her hand down his cheek and said, "I'm learning that". Derek put Penelopes hand on his chest and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head yes and he said,  
"it beats only for you".

She smiled and wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, Derek smiled against her mouth and when they pulled apart he  
said, "please tell me that you belive me". She took a deep breath and said, "I belive you Derek but why is all of this showing up now, first the watch and now  
the roses"?, he said, "I think that Savannah is trying to cause trouble between us".

Penelope said, "do you think that she knows about my memory loss"?, he put her hand in his and said, "I do, I don't know how but she has found out some way and  
is working hard to pull us apart". Derek grinned and said, "it took me what felt like a lifetime to get you and there is no way that I am going to let anyone  
especially Savannah break us up".

Derek pulled her back into his arms and she sighed happily as he slid his hands down her body to rest them on her lower back, she smiled up at him and said,  
"it feels so natural to be in your arms". He backed up to the couch and sat down pulling her with him, she gasped in surprise when he pulled her so that she  
was once again straddling his legs.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby girl, you are the best thing that has everrrrrrr everrrrr  
happened to me". She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Dereks, he pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his  
mouth.

Penelope moaned against Dereks mouth as his hand started making its way up under her shirt, just as he was getting ready to unhook the clasp on the front of her  
bra they heard Alisha crying". Penelope pulled away and said, "I'm going to go check on her", Penelope stood up and Derek said, "how about we go together"?, she  
smiled and said, "I'd like that".

When they walked into Alishas room she raised up and said, "mommma mommmmmmaaaaaaa", Penelope walked over and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "don't go  
momma, pwease don't go". Derek walked over and said, "baby girl your momma isn't going anywhere", the little girl looked up at Penelope and said, "weally"?,  
Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her daughters face and said, "really".

Penelope said, "how about if I lay with you and read you a story until you fall asleep"?, she smiled and said, "tan you wead Cindawella"?, she tapped the end  
of the little girls nose and said, "you bet I can". Derek smiled as he watched Penelope reach and get the book before the two baby girls in his life snuggled  
down for the story.

Derek felt something tugging on his shirt and he turned around to see Austin, he said, "what's wrong buddy"?, Austin said, "is sissy alright"?, Derek picked  
up the little boy and started carrying him back to his room. When he put him down on his bed he said, "she had a bad dream and mommy is going to read her a story  
to help her go back to sleep".


	13. Chapter 13

A Family For Christmas-Ch 13

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked down at her daughter who was sleeping on her chest, she kissed the top of her head and whispered, "you are such an amazing little girl". She then gently slipped out from under the little girl and was making her way toward her bedroom when she heard snoring coming from Austins room.

She stopped in the door and smiled as she saw her husband and son curled up together on his racecar bed, she sighed happily as she turned to make her way toward the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Once she started preparing their food it was like the most natural thing and as she was working she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She turned around to see her husband rubbing his eyes, he smiled and said, "morning baby girl", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff" and then she said, "why did I say that"?, he walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "that's what you would tell me every morning". She smiled up at him and said, "if I can remember nicknames why can't I remember you and the kids"?, he massaged her shoulders and said, "don't worry goddess your memory will come back, it will".

She buried her head in his chest and relished in the feeling of being in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you ready for today"?, she then looked up at him and he said, "todays your day with the girls". She smiled and said, "I'm both anxious and nervous, does that make sense"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "it does baby".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how about I finish breakfast and you go get dressed because the girls will be here soon", she winked at him and said, "you are to good to me Derek Morgan". He laughed and said, "and you are to good to me baby girl", she giggled as she turned around and made her way toward the stairs.

When she came back down a few minutes later she couldn't help but smile when she saw her babies eating their breakfast, she sat dwon at the table and Derek put her plate in front of her. She smiled and said, "thank you", he winked and said, "anytime sweetness", she looked over at Austin and said, "how are you today baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "good momma, don't forget about the game".

She laughed and said, "don't worry I won't", she looked at Alisha and said, "momma is going to go out with her girlfriends today so I need you both to be good for daddy today, okay"?, they both nodded their heads as they took a bite of their breakfast. Derek said, "don't worry baby girl, we've got it covered, don't we kids"?, they laughed and in unison said, "yeppppppp".

After the kids were finished with their breakfast Alisha looked up at Penelope and said, "mommaaaaaa tan we had snowwww for Chwistmas"?, she picked up the little girl and said, "I don't know baby, it's really warm right now". The little girl stuck out her bottom lip and Penelope said, "awwwww baby, momma hopes that you get your snow".

Alisha laid her head on Penelopes shoulder and sighed, Derek said, "she is soooooooo much like you", Penelope smiled proudly as she felt her daughters little arms wrap around her neck. Penelope said, "how about momma takes you upstairs and gets you dressed"?, she nodded he head yes as Penelope and Alisha disappeared up the stairs.

Austin said, "dad will mom be back in time for my game"?, Derek ruffled his hair and said, "don't worry buddy she will be there, you know that you mom wouldn't miss your game". He smiled as he put his plate in the dishwasher, Derek laughed and said, "why don't you go play for a while"?, he said, "okayyyyyy dadddd" as he ran toward the playroom.

When Derek finished cleaning up from breakfast he turned to see Penelope standing in the door, he grinned and said, "I didn't know you were there", she giggled and said, "it's fun to watch you work". He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhh it is is it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep it is handsome".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when their was a knock at the door they reluctantly pulled apart, Derek said, "that's probably JJ", as she headed to the door Derek said, "kidssssss mommy's getting ready to goooooo". Seconds later the kids came running through the house squealing, when Penelope opened the door she saw JJs smiling face standing there.

JJ said, "are you ready to head out Garcie"?, she said, "yeah, just let me say goodbye to the kids and grab my purse", JJ stood in the door and said, "how's she doing"?, Derek said, "she's having memory flashes". JJ said, "that's good, hopefully her memory will be back soon", Derek siad, "from your lips JJ", they both looked across the room to see Penelope with her arms wrapped around her babies.

She then walked over and kissed Dereks lips gently and said, "be good", he chuckled and said, "now what fun is that"?, she shook her head and waved at her family as she stepped off the porch. As Derek watched her get into the car he couldn't help but smile, she was the love of his life and he wasn't going to let Savannah pull them apart, no matter what he had to do".

Penelope was still waving at Derek and the kids as the car pulled away from the curb, once the car was out of sight Derek said, "alright kids, grab your coats because we're going Christmas shopping". The room was filled with "yayyyyyyyyyyy" as they ran over to the closet to grab their coats, there was a few things that he wanted to get for his baby girl and since she was going to be gone for the day now was as good a time as any.

Seconds later the happy trio was making their way out of the house to go shopping


	14. Chapter 14

A Family For Christmas-Ch 14

A couple of hours later Penelope was relaxing as they were all in the middle of their mani/pedis, she looked at JJ and said, "is it always this much fun on these girls days"?, JJ smiled and said, "yep, always". Penelope said, "today has been amazing so far", Fran said, "honey when we picked you up I could tell that there was something bothering you".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "let's just say that yesterday wasn't a good day", Emily said, "what happened"?, Penelope said, "a woman came to the house while Derek and Austin were gone to his practice and she handed me a watch and said that it belonged to Derek and she told me that he left it at her place when he was there for their tryst".

JJ said, "what was her name"?, Penelope said, "Savannah something", Emily said, "please tell me that you don't believe that Derek is cheating on you with that woman"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't, he told me that he wasn't and I believe him". Fran smiled and said, "my son loves you Penelope and he would never do anything to hurt you".

She smiled and said, "I know it's just first it was this watch and then the roses", JJ said, "waitttttttttt, what roses"?, she said, "oh didn't I tell you about the roses"?, the women shook their heads no. She said, "Derek and I were on the couch lastnight after the kids went to sleep and we were, we were", Emily grinned and said, "you were what"?, she said, "making out, we were making out".

JJ said, "then what happened, "she said, "there was a knock at the door and the delivery boy was holding a vase filled with beautiful roses, probably 24 and they were beautiful, dark red". Fran said, "those have always been your favorites". She smiled and said, "I was so excited and surprised but Derek told me that he didn't send them to me".

Fran said, "if he didn't buy you the flowers who were they from"?, Penelope said, "I searched and searched for a card and when I did it said that they were from Derek but they weren't for me they were for Savannah". JJ said, "they were sent to your house but they were for Savannah"?, she nodded her head yes and Emily said, "it's Savannah honey, she's always wanted Derek but when the two of you got together he never gave her another thought".

She smiled and said, "that's what he told me to and I belive him", Fran put her hand on her daughter in laws arm and said, "Savannah didn't take it well when Derek broke up with her so it doesn't surprise me that she's pulling this". JJ said, "but how did she find out about your amnesia"?, Penelope shrugged and said,  
"I don't know".

Emily said, "maybe she was at the hospital when you were there for your MRI", Penelope said, "anything's possible but how did she see my file to know what's wrong with me"?, Fran said, "let's not think anymore about Savannah, we are having a great girls day out sooooooo let's stop talking about that woman and just concentrate on us today".

Penelope said, "sounds good to me", Emily said, "is Austin excited about his final game"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yeah and he keeps reminding me and Derek about it so we won't miss it". JJ said, "we will all be there for him, this is his last game of the season, the championship game". Penelope said,  
"I want to remember everybody but other than being able to remember nicknames I'm getting nothing".

Emily laughed and said, "sounds to me like you came close to getting something lastnight", she giggled and said, "that I did", Fran shook her head as she then listened to JJ, Emily and Penelope giggling. Meanwhile Derek and the kids were still shopping for gifts for Penelope when Alisha saw a sign that had a picture of santa on it.

She tugged on Dereks leg and said, "what dat say daddy"?, he grinned and said, "Santa will be here on the 22nd", she clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh can I tome daddy, tan I see Santa Cwaause"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "of course baby, we will bring you to see Santa", she said, "fank you daddy, me lubbbbbbbbb Santa Cwaauseeeee".

He smiled down at the little girl and said, "and Santa loves you to baby girl", Derek then held up to things and said, "what do you think that momma would like Lisha"?, she looked at both things and after a couple of minutes she said, "dat one daddy". He held it up and said, "you know I think you're right princess, I think your mom would love this".

As they made their way to the front of the store to pay for their buggy of stuff Derek said, "who wants ice creammmmm"?, Alisha and Austin in unison said, "meee meeeeeeeeee". As they were waiting their time in line Derek felt a hand on his arm, he looked around to see Savannah standing there, she smiled at him and then seductively said, "hello sexy, did you miss me"?


	15. Chapter 15

A Family For Christmas-Ch 15

Derek said, "like a person would miss a headache", she smiled and said, "I'll really missed us", he said, "well that's one of us, I haven't missed you or us at all" as him and the kids grabbed their bags and headed out the door and headed to get some ice cream. Derek handed Austin and Alisha their ice cream and was reaching for his when Savannah walked over and stood beside him.

Derek said, "please leave us alone, I don't want anything to do with you", she put her hand on his arm and said, "you don't mean that", he pulled away from her and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes I do, now please leave me alone". She sat down beside Alisha and said, "I could have easily been your mommy", Alisha wrinkled her little nose and said, "you no my momma" as she stood up and walked over to her daddy.

Savannah got up and walked over to her and said, "you must take that rudeness after your mommy", Austin stood up and said, "leave us alone crazy lady", she said, "are you going to let these children talk to me like that"?, he picked up Alisha and said, "as a matter of fact I am" as he said, "come on Austin let's go".

As they walked away both Austin and Alisha stuck their tongues out at Savannah causing her to put her hand on her hips and storm off in the other direction as she tried to calm down. When they got to the car Derek strapped Alisha into her booster seat and watched as Austin buckled up, he then walked around to the other side of the car and put the keys in the ignition.

Austin looked up from his ice cream and said, "dad, who was that crazy woman"?, he said, "she was once one of daddys friends", Alisha said, "you no fwiends no more"?, he smiled and said, "no baby, we're not friends anymore". Austin took a bite of his ice cream and said, "good cause she's cray cray" causing Derek to laugh and almost spitting his ice cream out of his mouth.

Penelope sighed happily as she laid on her stomach getting a massage, she said, "ahhhhhhhh this feels amazinggggggg", JJ said, "he does have magic hands doesn't he Garcie"?, she said, "ohhhhhhhhh yessssss". She said, "I wonder how things are going with Derek and the kids"?, Fran said, "honey they are probably having a blast just like they always do".

She said, "I wish that I could remember everybody, it is so hard to look at you guys and not remember anything but a few nicknames", Emily said, "don't worry PG, you will get your memory back soon". She said, "I hope so, I want to remember my husband and babies, I look at their beautiful faces and can't remember anything about them and it hurts, it hurts so bad".

Fran said, "I know it does honey and I'm so sorry", Emily said, "how are things going with you and Derek"?, she said, "well we almost", JJ looked up and said,  
"you almost what"?, Penelope laughed and said, "we almost had sex lastnight". Fran said, "how do you feel about my son"?, she looked up and said, "everytime I see him, hear his voice, feel his touch or just think about him my heart races and I feel soooooo warm all over".

Emily said, "awwwwww you're in love with Derek", she said, "I don't know him how could I be in love with him"?, she said, "trust me sunshine I feel the same way about Aaron and he owns my heart soooooooo you are in love with your husband". She laughed as she laid her head back down so they could finish with their massages.

As she laid there she wondered if Emily was right, she wondered if she was indeed in love with Derek, she bit down on her lip as thoughts of their little make out sessions the night before came to her mind. She could feel Dereks lips on hers, his hands all over her body, she can feel her heart racing and that is when she realizes that her friend is definitley right, she was definitely in love with Derek.

Derek and the kids carry their bags into the house and get them hidden as Derek says, "how about pizza for dinner, that way when mommy gets home we can have dinner before we head out for your final game". Austin said, "pizza rocks", Alisha said, "yayyyyyyyyyy me lub pitsaaaaa" as they ran through the house chasing each other.

Derek shook his head and laughed as he picked up the phone and placed their order, he then looked down at his watch knowing that his baby girl would be home soon and he could't wait to see her again. He sighed happily as he headed through the house to see what the kids were doing, he wanted to keep himself busy while they waited on Penelope and the pizza.


	16. Chapter 16

A Family For Christmas-Ch 16

Derek walked from the kitchen when he heard Alisha squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaa" as she ran across the room, Penelope picked her up and said, "hi princess, did ypu miss momma"?, Alisha wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and said, "uh huh, me misseded you momma". She kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "momma missed you to".

Austin ran over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "did you have fun momma"?, she said, "I sure did, how did your day with daddy go"?, he laughed and said, "we had fun momma". She ruffled his hair and said, "that's good baby", Derek walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'm glad that you're home baby girl, I've missed you".

She felt her heart racing and she said, "I missed you to handsome", she was about to ask how his day went when there was a knock at the door, as he was walking across the room he said, "I hope that pizza is alright for dinner"?, she said, "definitley" as she watched him walk across and answer the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a young man with his 2 pizzas in his hands.

Derek paid for the pizza and gave the boy a huge tip and grinned as the boy said, "thank you sir and you have a nice day" before turning around and heading down the steps. He shut the door and then headed to the dining room where he saw his beautiful children sitting at the table and his amazingly sexy wife putting some drinks and napkins on the table.

As they had their dinner they were all laughing and talking, Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "I need to tell you something", she looked at him and said,  
"is something wrong"?, he said, "welllllll that depends on how you look at it". She took a bite of pizza and said, "what happened"?, he said, "while we were out we ran into somebody".

Penelope swallowed her pizza and said, "let me guess, you ran into Savannah"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, it was like she was following us around", she nodded her head and said, "you didn't have to tell me that handsome, you know that right"?, he said, "I know that I didn't have to but you are the love of my life, the mother of my children and my beautiful beautiful wife and I didn't want to keep anything from you".

She smiled as she put her hand on his and said, "thank you for telling me", he said, "I love you baby girl, so so much", she squeezed his hand and said, "I know Derek, even though I can't remember you I can still feel how much you and the children love me". Austin smiled and said, "we're going to go play for a while dad".

Derek winked at him and said, "okay Aus" as Austin took his sister by the hand and led her through the house, she sighed and said, "I realized something while I was out with the girls". Derek looked up at her and said, "oh yeah and what was that"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I realized that the more I'm around you the more I want to be".

He laughed and said, "good, very good", she intertwined their fingers and said, "anddddddd I hope that you don't mind but after Austins game tonight your mom and Dave are going to keep the kids so that you and I can have some time alone". He brought her hand up to his lips and said, "of course I don't mind baby girl I love spending quality time with me girl".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "I feel so connected to you and I was thinking that maybe by spending some time alone with you that maybe it might bring back some memories". He said, "I will do anything to help you baby, anything", she took a deep breath and said, "you are a special man Derek Morgan", he winked at her and said, "and you my beautiful baby girl are an amazingggggggg woman".

A few minutes later they had the kitchen cleaned up and as she was wiping her hands she grinned as Derek walked up behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her and said, "I can't wait to spend the evening alone with you". She turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "neither can I Derek", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

They pulled apart and Derek said, "if the kids are staying with momma tonight we need to go and get them a bag packed", she nodded her head and said, "you pack for Austin and I'll pack for Alisha". He winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan goddess" as they both walked hand in hand up the stairs, a few minutes later they were walking out the door with their happy children heading toward the car.


	17. Chapter 17

A Family For Christmas-Ch 17

Austins game went amazing, his team won the game because he made the winning shot at the buzzer, Derek and Penelope took everybody out for burgers after the game. Fran smiled as she picked up Alisha and said, "don't worry baby boy they will be fine", he said, "I know momma but are you sure that you don't care to keep them tonight"?, she kissed her son on the cheek and said, "I'm sure now goooooo and have some fun with your wife".

Derek laughed and then kissed his kids and stood there watching as his babies were hugging and kissing their mommy, Penelope smiled and said, "have fun and be good for nanna Fran and nonno". Alisha smiled and said, "byeeeeeeeee momma", Derek intertwined their fingers as he led her back toward their car, Alisha and Austin stood at the door waving until Derek and Penelope pulled away from the curb.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "ya know we can just sit and watch a movie and talk if you want"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time in the hot tub". He grinned and said, "now that sounds like a great idea" as they headed toward their house, the closer they got to the house the more excited Derek was getting.

As they pulled into the garage Derek glanced over at the huge smile on his baby girls face, she looked so beautiful as the moonlight bounced off her face, she looked at Derek and said, "are you alright Derek"?, he said, "oh yeah baby, I'm fine, I was just looking at how amazing you are, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

Penelope said, "thank you and might I say that you are looking might fine yourself", he laughed and said, "why thank you mam", he got out of the SUV and made his way over to her door. He opened it and held out his hand and felt his heart racing as she put her hand in his and got out of the car, they walked inside hand in hand.

Once they stepped inside they took off their coats and Derek said, "I'll go get the hot tub ready and when you get ready I'll be waiting", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'll see you soon" before heading up the stairs. He bit down on his bottom lip and inwardly growled as he watched her butt sway back and forth as she disappeared around the corner into their room.

Derek slipped into his swimming trunks as he stood watching the water bubbling in the tub, he sighed happily hoping that tonight was their first step in getting back to normal. He reached down to feel the water but before he could touch it his cell started ringing, he picked it up and said, "hello", it was then that he regretted answering.

On the other end of the phone he heard, "hiiiiiii sexy, whatcha doing"?, he said, "please stop calling here Savannah", she said, "you know that isn't possible don't you Derek"?, he said, "I need you to listen and listen good". She said, "go ahead my love", he said, "I don't want you, I never have and I never will, the only woman I want is my wife, my baby girl, the love of my life, my Penelope".

Savannah said, "maybe her losing her memory was the push that we needed to get back together", he laughed and said, "you can't be serious, I didn't want you then and I don't want you now and if you don't stop harrassing us I will press charges". Before she could say anything else he ended the call and turned it off to keep her from bothering them anymore.

He walked back over and tested the water and said, "perfect", he looked to the door and said, "wowwwwww baby girl", she said, "do you like it"?, he said, "you look good enough to eat". She laughed as she walked toward him, she leaned in and said, "I hope you're hungry then"?, he laughed and said, "Derek Morgan is a starving man".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "wellllll we will have to see what we can do about that now won't we" he nodded his head yes as they walked over to the tub. He stepped in first and smiled happily at her as he said, "here sweetness, let me help you", she put her hand in his and said, "ohhhhhh that water feels amazing" as she sat down.

Derek sat down beside her and said, "that it does baby", he said, "I have a little surprise", she said, "wine I hope", he said, "how did you know that"?, she said, "was I right"?, he said, "yes" as he handed her a glass of wine. She held up her glass and said, "here's to us and to tonight, may it be the start of us getting back to normal".

As they clinked their glasses he said, "to us" as they took a sip of wine


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

A Family For Christmas-Ch 18

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife, she was gorgeous and sitting beside him in her bathing suit was making him extremely hard, Penelope slid her hand up and down his leg. He smiled at her and said, "soooooo, how did your girls day go"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it was amazing, I had so much fun with the girls today".

He said, "I'm glad baby", she said, "did things go good, welllllll other than the whole Savannah mess"?, he nodded his head and said, "oh yeah things went just fine". She said, "good, I'm glad to hear that", Derek said, "ohhhhhh Lisha saw that Santa was going to be at the mall and she wants one of us to take her to see him".

She grinned and said, "I always loved going to see Santa", he said, "ohhhh me to, me to", she said, "this water feels amazingggggg", he said, "I agree with you sweetness". Penelope laid her head back and closed her eyes, Derek swallowed hard and leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, she bit down on her lip and inwardly moaned as she felt his lips on her neck.

Derek kissed his way down from her neck to the valley between her perfect breasts, Penelope moaned in appreciation as he kissed his way back up to her neck and started gently biting and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed his way up from her neck to her lips and when he deepened the kiss she moaned against his lips.

Their hands were roaming all over each others bodies and when they pulled apart gasping for air he rested his forehead against hers and said, "do you have any idea how much I want you right now"?, she kissed his lips and said, "not as much as I want you". Derek stood up and held out his hand to his wife and said, "how about we dry off and head into the other room where we can continue this"?, she put her hand in his as they both got out of the hot water to dry off.

Penelope gasped in surprise when Derek picked her up bridal style and carried her through to their bedroom, he put her down beside their bed and crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, as they probed each others lips she felt Dereks fingers reaching around to untie the top to her suit.

When it pooled at her feet she heard him moan and whisper, "so beautiful and alllllll mine", she then slowly slid his trunks down and when his erection free she blushed and wrapped her hand around his impressive package and said, "and this and you are allllll mine". He claimed her lips in another passionate kiss and said, "yours and only yours baby girl".

Derek stepped out of his trunks and then put his hands on her bikini bottoms and slid them down her creamy thighs, as he slid them down he said, "baby we don't have to do this if you aren't ready". She said, "I want you Derek, I need you", after she stepped out of her bottoms she laid down on the bed pulling him with her.

He quickly covered her mouth with his, his hands slid down her perfect body earning a moan of pleasure from his wife, he kissed his way down from her lips to his neck. She arched her back and whispered his name over and over, hearing his name falling from her lips sounded heavenly, he then wasted no time climbing between her legs.

As he entered her they moaned in pleasure, as his thrusts slowly started she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist snuggly urging him deeper still inside her. As their bodies moved as one everything felt, well it felt perfect, Derek moaned Penelopes name as she met him thrust for thrust, he smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten up around him.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both Derek kissed her lips passionately and rolled beside her on the bed. He pulled the sheet up over their bodies and wrapped his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright Derek, that was, that was".

He kissed her lips and said, "perfect", she said, "is it always like this, is it always perfect like it was this time"?, he said, "everytime with you has always been mindblowing baby girl". She laughed and said, "if everytime was like this one then this momma is a happyyyyyyyyy camper", he kissed her lips again and said,  
"I love you baby girl".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you to Derek", he then rolled her back over and pressed himself inside her as they started making mad and very passionate love once again.


	19. Chapter 19

A Family For Christmas-Ch 19

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning to find that she was alone in the bed, she reached over and felt and it was cold, she laid there for a few minutes before he walked into the room carrying a tray of food. He said, "good morning beautiful", she said, "good morning yourself handsome", he put the tray on the bedside table and joined her on the bed.

He kissed her lips gently and said, "how do you feel this morning"?, she stretched and said, "amazinggggg, how about you"?, he laughed and said, "I have to say that I feel pretty good this morning". He reached over and put the tray in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers off and Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh it all looks so good".

Derek said, "we worked up quite an appetite lastnight", she kissed his lips and said, "and several times this morning", he winked at her and said, "it's like I couldn't keep my hands off of you but then I always had that problem". Penelope said, "you are so irresistible, you are like candy to me", he gave her his 1000 watt smile as he put a bite of fruit into her mouth.

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I don't know what I would do without you baby girl, you are my sugar, my spice and my everythinggggggggg nice", she laughed as she put a piece of bacon in his mouth. They finished the rest of their meal and she said, "I think I'm going to take a shower", he winked and said, "I'll go ahead and get the water started".

Penelope then watched as her husband walked into the bathroom, when she heard the water turn on she threw the cover back and headed through to join him but as she got to the end of the bed she heard Dereks phone beeping. She said, "handsomeee your phone is beeping", he said, "it's probably Hotch or JJ", she then turned and headed into the bathroom to join her husband.

About an hour later the happy couple walk out of the bathroom wrapped in each others arms, she turned around to face him and said, "you are wearing me out, don't you ever get tired"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "never when I'm around you". She giggled and said, "how about we go get the kids, I've really missed them".

He smiled and said, "that's a good idea", he kissed her lips and said, "we better get out of here before I toss you on the bed and have my way with you", she rested her forehead against his and said, "later handsome, later". He intertwined their fingers as they headed down the stairs, a few minutes later they were pulling away from the curb to go and get their babies.

When Alisha saw her mommy and daddy walking into the house she ran toward them squealing, she ran into Penelopes arms and said, "me misseded you momma", Penelope said, "and I missed you princess, were you good for nana and nonno"?, she nodded her head yes. Fran walked into the room and said, "good afternoon you two", Derek laughed as he kissed her cheek and said, "morning momma, how were our two lastnight"?, she said, "we played games and watched movies, I think we had a great time".

Austin ran into the room and said, "dadddddddd", he wrapped his arms around Dereks waist and said, "we missed you", he ruffled the little boys hair and said,  
"and we missed you to". Dave walked out and said, "I thought I heard you in here kitten", she laughed and said, "how are you Dave"?, he said, "doing good and how are you this morning"?, she glanced over at Derek who winked at her and said, "we're good".

Fran said, "I was watching the weather this morning and today is suppose to be the last warm day and can you believe it they are predicting snow for us in a few days". Austin looked up and said, "does that mean that we could get snow for Christmas"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is very possible", Dave said, "I have a great idea, since today is the last warm day why don't we all go to the park and have a picnic"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "that sounds like a good idea".

Dave said, "I'll send the rest of the team a text and see who's interested", a few minutes later everybody had sent texts back saying that they would see them at the park. Alisha said, "tan we pway on da swingsssss"?, she said, "I don't see why not", Fran said, "I'm going to go and get started packing the basket", as she headed into the kitchen Penelope said, "I'll help you Fran".

Derek said, "Dave can I talk to you about something":?, he nodded his head yes as they headed outside, once they got outside he said, "is something wrong"?, he took a deep breath and handed his cell phone to him. Dave read the several texts and said, "will this woman never give up"?, Derek said, "she is doing anything and everything she can to break up me and baby girl".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry Morgan you and Penelope are stronger than ever", he nodded his head and said, "she is getting more flashes and I hope that soon she gets her memories back". Penelope glanced out the window and saw Derek and Dave talking and she couldn't help smiling as memories of the night before filled her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

A Family For Christmas-Ch 20

A few hours later Derek, Penelope, Austin and Alisha were walking toward the rest of their clan, Alisha said, "tan we swing momma"?, Penelope said, "we sure can baby girl". She kissed Derek gently on the lips and said, "lastnight was amazing", he winked at her and said, "that it was baby and hopefully tonight we can have a repeat performance"?, she said, "only if you're a good boy".

Derek playfully slapped her butt as she turned and headed over to their daughter, Austin ran over to Jack and Henry to play while JJ, Emily and Fran started putting the food out on the tables. Hotch and Reid walked over to Derek and Hotch said, "Dave told us about the text messages, has she made contact since"?, he shook his head and said, "noooooo thank goodness".

Reid said, "about 88% of stalkers will constantly let their victim know that they are still watching so chances are she is watching you right now", Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "thanks pretty boy". Hotch said, "let's forget about all the Savannah drama for today and enjoy the last warm day before the sharp weather change", everybody nodded their heads as they headed over to join Fran and the girls.

Derek walked over to his wife and kissed her temple and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm more than fine handsome", he said, "are you able to remember anything else"?, she sadly shook her head and said, "nothing really, just flashes". He intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry everything will go back to normal soon baby".

As he wrapped his arm around her she sighed happily as she buried her head in his chest, she said, "why can't I remember, I want to, I want to remember you and the kids". He said, "we know baby and soon you will, soon you will", Alisha said, "pushhhhhhhhhhh me daddy", he said, "alright baby girl" and she squealed as she went higher and higher.

Savannah stood far enough away from the picnic so that she couldn't be seen but that she could see who she wanted to see, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her prize Derek Morgan. She licked her lips and said, "soon baby soon", she watched as Derek wrapped his arms lovingly around Penelope and when she watched them kissing she wanted to scream but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself so she just stood there watching.

Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "hard to believe that by this time next week we could have snow up to our knees isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it sure is but snow for Christmas would make it so much more fun for the little ones". Reid said, "are we still having the get together over at Derek and Penelopes"?, Emily said, "I don't know, maybe after everything that has happened over the past few days we should do it somewhere else"?, Penelope smiled and said, "should do what somewhere else"?, Derek said, "it's tradition that everybody comes over to our house on Christmas Eve and we spend the day having fun and eating cookies".

She said, "that sounds like fun", Emily said, "and we all usually stay all night and take the gifts to your house and after the kids go to sleep we get out the special gifts and hide them under the tree". Penelope giggled and said, "sounds like that's just what we need", Derek said, "are you sure sweetness"?, she then looked around at all of the smiling faces and said, "I'm more than sure handsome".

Dave said, "I can hardly wait, this Christmas is going to be great", Sarah and Desiree laughed as they watched their step father wrap his arms lovingly around their mom. As the children sat down at the picnic table Savannah took a deep breath and sighed, she took one final glance at Derek before turning around and walking back toward her car.

Once she was in her car she tapped the steering wheel and said, "I have to do something and let Penelope see it so that she will believe that he is cheating on her but what, nothing I have done has made her doubt him". She thought for a few minutes and then a huge smile graced her lips, as she pulled away from the park she knew exactly what she had to do and when to do it".


	21. Chapter 21

A Family For Christmas-Ch 21

The next couple of days passed by and the weather did indeed change from in the 70's to in the 20's with show showers, Alisha was currently standing at the window looking outside. Derek walked over and said, "what's the matter baby girl"?, she looked up at him with her chocolate colored eyes and said, "tan we till go and see santa cwause"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "we sure can, as a matter of fact why don't you go and get your brother so we can go".

Alisha smiled and ran out of the room squealing, "Aussssss tome on we tan go see santaaaa", Penelope walked into the room and said, "somebody is really happy about going to see santa". Derek said, "she said that she has something special to ask santa for this year", she said, "do you have any ideas"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, not a one, well other than the things we already have for her".

Austin came through the house grabbing their coats, Derek helped Alisha on with her coat and Penelope said, "are we ready to see santaaaaa"?, Alisha and Austin in unison said, "yesssssssssssssssssss" as they ran out the front door. Derek said, "they are so excited this year", Penelope said, "it is so good to see them both so happy", he nodded his head and kissed her lips gently as they stepped out onto the porch and closed the door.

A few minutes later two very happy children were standing in line for their turn to sit on Santas lap, Alisha looked up at Penelope and said, "I can't wait to talkie momma". She giggled and said, "do you know what you want to ask santa for"?, she excitedly said, "yessssssssss", she looked at Austin and said, "what about you buddy, do you know what you want to ask santa for"?, he smiled up at her and said, "yeppppppp".

Derek smiled and said, "gonna give us any hints"?, they both shook their heads no and Derek said, "are you sureeeeeee"?, they both laughed and nodded their heads yes. It wasn't long before Austin was sitting on santas lap, he said, "what can Santa get for you Austin"?, he grinned and said, "how did you know my name"?, Santa winked at him and said, "because santa sees and knows all".

Austin grinned and leaned in and whispered, "my momma hit her head and can't remember any of us, can you please please help her get her memory back"?, he then looked up and Santa said, "don't you want Santa to get you something for you like a truck or game or something"?, he shook his head no and said, "the only thing I want for Christmas is for momma to get her memory back".

Santa smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do", Austin hugged Santa and said, "thank you Santa, thank you", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome Austin,  
very very welcome". Alisha grinned happily as Santa lifted her up and said, "and what can Santa get for you Alisha"?, she said, "wowwwwwww you knoweded my name awwady".

He laughed and said, "I sure do and I know that you have been a very good girl this year", she nodded her head and said, "me been good", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "so what do you want Santa to get you for Christmas"?, she leaned in and said, "my momma can't member us, her falleded and hitteded her head and gots a boo boo".

Santa said, "so you want Santa to help your momma get her memory back"?, she nodded her head and said, "pweaseeeeeeee", he said, "don't you want a dollie or teddy bear"?, she said, "no fanks me want you to help momma, me no need noffin but momma to get her memowy back". Santa smiled and said, "I promise you that I will do everything I can to help you and your brother".

Alisha wrapped her little arms around his neck and said, "fank you sooooooooo much", she then kissed his cheek and said, "I lub you Santa", he said, "and I love you to Alisha". Santa sat there watching as the two happy children walked out toward the door hand in hand with their parents, his elf leaned down and said, "there goes two very special little children".

Santa nodded his head and said, "that they are, that they are" and he couldn't help but grin when Derek leaned over and picked Alisha up and kissed her chubby little cheeks. Derek said, "did you talk to Santa"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "what about you baby boy, did you talk to Santa Clause to"?, he said, "yep and now he knows what we truly want for Christmas momma".

Penelope wrapped her arm around her son and said, "how about we go get some hot chocolate"?, she laughed as Derek, Austin and Alisha all three said, "yeahhhhh"  
in unison. She giggled as they headed over to the booth, after getting 4 hot chocolates they sat on the bench and laughed and talked for a few minutes before they headed to the store to pick up a few more things for their Christmas plans.


	22. Chapter 22

A Family For Christmas-Ch 22

The closer it got to Christmas the more fun Penelope and her family were having, she was working on cookies in the kitchen when she was hit with a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed the counter and as she was dropping to her knees Derek ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "I just had a sharp pain in my head handsome, I'm fine".

He helped her up and said, "maybe I should take you to the ER and get you checked out"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm not going to the hospital and missing any Christmas fun". Derek said, "but baby", she said, "Derek Michael Morgan please don't worry about me, do you remember when we were in Hawaii on our honeymoon and I".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "baby you can remember our honeymoon"?, she smiled and said, "I remember us making love on that beach, everything was so perfect, so amazing". He kissed her lips and said, "do you remember anything else"?, she said, "I remember how much I loved you", he said, "loved me, woman what are you saying"?, she laughed and said, "I still love you angel fish".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "you are having more and more flashes and I am very happy", she said, "me to but I just wish that everything would come back". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "don't worry baby it will", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "are all of the presents for the kids hidden for later"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yepppppp".

JJ walked into the kitchen and said, "is everything alright in here"?, Derek said, "she had a sharp pain in her head and then a few flashbacks", JJ hugged her and said, "that's great Garcie". She said, "not the pain in your head but the flashbacks", causing everybody to laugh, Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I better go make sure that the Christmas videos are up and ready to go when Hotch, Em and Jack get here".

After Derek was out of the kitchen JJ said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine Jayje", JJ said, "Spencer has been so excited about Christmas this year". Penelope said, "Aus and Alisha to, they talked to Santa the other day and wouldn't tell me or Derek what they asked him for".

JJ said, "do you have any ideas"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, not one", JJ said, "I wonder what they asked him for"?, she said, "so do we but neither Derek or me could get anything out of either of them". JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "can I show you what I got Spencer"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"ohhhhhhhh yes, show me, show me".

JJ laughed as she pulled a box out of her pocket and opened it and said, "this is his special gift, I have lotsssss and lotsssss of stuff for him and Henry but I saw this and had to get it for him". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh he is going to love that", she looked down to the beautiful Doctor Who watch and said, "I can't wait to see the look on his face JJ when he opens it".

She put the watch back into her pocket when they heard Reid walking into the kitchen, he said, "what are you two up to"?, JJ said, "usssssss, what makes you think that we are up to anything"?, he said, "because it's Christmas Eve and you are alone in this kitchen plotting". She said, "wellllll I believe that is my cue to head into the other room".

As she walked by she kissed Reid on the lips and winked, after she left Spencer said, "can I show you a surprise for JJ"?, Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "show me, show me". Reid pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it and Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh Reid it's gorgeosu", inside the box was a beautiful diamone and ruby waterfall ring.

Reid said, "do you think she's going to like it"?, she said, "like it, she's gonna love it", Reid hugged her and said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "anytime honey,  
anytime". Meanwhile Derek was in the garage getting more chairs when the lights went off, he fumbled for the flashlight but soon felt hands wrapping around his waist.

He smiled and said, "did you miss me sweetness"?, seconds later he felt lips on his, hands were roaming all over each others bodies and then the door flew open and the lights came on and Penelope gasped when she saw Derek and Savannah kissing.


	23. Chapter 23

A Family For Christmas-Ch 23

Derek pulled away from Savannah and said, "wha what", Savannah said, "looks like she caught us lover", Derek held up his hands and said, "baby girl this isn't what it looks like I swear". Penelope walked down to Savannah and said, "what are you doing in my house?, Savannah wiped her smeared lipstick and said, "I would think that would be obvious".

She looked at Derek and said, "care to give me your side of the story"?, he said, "I was in here getting some things and the lights shut off, I was fumbling around trying to find a flashlight and then I felt two arms wrapping around me and then two lips pressed against mine". She could tell by the look on his face that he was telling her the truth.

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "he didn't seem to mind that my lips were pressed against his, he loved the feel of my body against his as his hands roamed allllllll over my body". Savannah could tell how upset Penelope was so she added a little more fuel to the fire by saying, "I'm sure he remembers what it was like to make love to me allllllll night, the way he would thrust in and out of me as he moaned my name".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "please tell me that you believe me baby girl, I love you and would never ever cheat on you", she walked over and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "of course I believe you". Savannah said, "you have to be kidding me"?, she said, "no I'm not kidding at all, I love and believe my husband".

Penelope leaned forward and said, "so tell me when did this so called affair start"?, she quickly said, "not long after you were married", she nodded her head and said, "alright then soooooo if you two had been having this affair for all of these years why would Derek suddenly now start making mistakes, mistakes that would surely reveal said affair"?, Savannah said, "I I I".

Derek smiled because he knew that his baby girl had just proven that Savannah had been lying about the entire thing, Savannah said, "he just got careless that's all". Penelope looked over her shoulder at Derek and then back at Savannah and said, "my hotstuff isn't the careless type and I know that he loves me and our babies and wouldn't do anything to risk losing us".

Savannah took a deep breath and said, "tell me what man would pick you over me"?, Savannah walked around Penelope and said, "you're fat, sure you have those huge breasts working for you but your hips and butt are hugeeeee". Penelope pushed Savannah against the wall and said, "let me tell you something, I might be big but my hotstuff lovessssssss all of my curves".

Derek said, "that's right gorgeous", Savannah laughed but that laughter stopped when Penelope said, "when Derek and I were making love lastnight it wasn't your name he was moaning over and over". She leaned in and said, "IT WAS MINE", Savannah slapped her hard across the face and said, "you stupid, fat cow", Derek smiled as Penelope slapped her face and said, "Derek's my husband and you will never EVERRRRRR get your hands on him again".

Savannah said, "oh yeah and what are you going to do to stop it"?, Penelope said, "Savannah Davis you are under arrest for stalking me and my family, for all of your harrassement and for assault of an FBI agent". Savannah said, "you aren't an agent, you're just their data analyst", Derek stepped forward and said, "baby girl might not be an agent but I am".

The door to the garage opened and Hotch said, "what's going on out here"?, Derek said, "do you have your cuffs on you"?, he said, "yeah, I never leave home without my gun and cuffs, why"?, Penelope said, "that's easy bossman Savannah here has just been arrested". Hotch smiled and Penelope said, "she is under arrest for stalking my family, harrassement and for assault of an FBI agent".

Hotch nodded his head yes and walked over and put the cuffs tightly on Savannahs wrists, she said, "owwwww that hurts, come on Aaron you don't believe anything that she says do you"?, he said, "I do believe her, you have been stalking Derek, Penelope and the kids since Penelope lost her memory". Savannah looked at Derek and said, "come on Derekkkkk you don't want do this".

He leaned forward and said, "that's where you're wrong Savannah, I totally want to do this", Penelope wrapped her arm around her husbands waist and they both waved as Hotch led her inside. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he brushed his lips gently around hers and said, "everyday it's implied".

Penelope started getting dizzy and she grabbed her head, Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "I I don't feel good", Derek said, "Reidddddddd, Jayjeee,  
Mommaaaaaa" as she collapsed in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

A Family For Christmas-Ch 24

Penelope opened her eyes to see the worried faces of her family, she said, "wh what happened"?, Derek said, "you fainted", she tried to sit up and got dizzy again. Reid said, "Garcia, what is the last thing that you remember"?, she thought for a minute and said, "I remember bathing Alisha lastnight and after I put her to bed I went into the bathroom to clean up the mess and I slipped and hit my head on the tub".

Derek said, "that must have been what caused the knot on her head and the memory loss", she said, "memory loss, what are you talking about"?, Derek said, "baby you haven't been able to remember anything since about the 17th". She said, "what is today"?, Fran said, "today is the 24th", she said, "Christmas Eve, it's already Christmas Eve"?, JJ said, "don't worry, everythings ready".

Alisha came running into the room pulling her brother, when they saw that Penelope was awake they ran and jumped on the bed beside her, Penelope smiled and said, "my babies, my beautiful babies". Austin hugged his mom and said, "are you alright now momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "momma's fine baby", Alisha said, "tan you member us now":?, as tears streamed down her face she said, "yes princess, momma can remember you, she can remember everybody".

Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "welcome back baby girl", she smiled lovingly at him and said, "it's good to be back handsome", JJ said, "why don't you lay here for a while and when we get the food ready you can come down and join us"?, she said, "I don't want you guys doing everything", Hotch said,  
"don't worry, we've got it covered".

Emily said, "well PG got her memory back and Savannah is out of our hair it's going to be a great Christmas", Penelope looked up at her and said, "Savannah, what about her"?, Derek said, "that's a long story baby girl", JJ said, "and on that note we are going to head out and let you have some time alone with your husband so he can explain everything that has happened".

Fran looked at her grandbabies and said, "whooooooo wants to help me make cookies"?, Alisha and Austin said, "meeeeeeeeeee meeeeeee", she laughed as the kids both jumped off the bed and said, "lobe you mommaa" before they ran out of the room quickly followed by Fran and the rest of their little family. After they were left alone Penelope said, "alright handsome, what did I miss"?, Derek sighed as he readied himself to fill his baby girl in on what had happened.

Penelope couldn't believe that Savannah had tried to make her doubt Derek, she knew that Derek would never cheat on her and she quickly told him so, she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you Derek". He kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you baby girl, you and only you", they laid there for a few minutes and she started laughing.

Derek said, "what's got your titter box going"?, she looked up at him and said, "I can't believe that I arrested Savannah, I bet the look on her face was purely priceless". Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh it was baby girl, it was", she took a deep breath and said, "what was it like for you"?, he said, "what was what like"?, she said, "with me here but not here"?, he said, "it was like I had lost the best part of me".

she kissed his lips and said, "I'm so sorry my love", he said, "baby when you fell why didn't you tell me"?, she said, "everything seemed fine so I didn't want to worry you". He sighed and said, "please don't keep anything from me again", she winked at him and said, "I won't handsome, I promise", they laid there for a while wrapped in each others arms before they headed downstairs to join the rest of their family.

When they walked downstairs Alisha said, "mommaaaaaaaaaaa", she said, "hi baby girl, are you having fun with nana Fran"?, she said, "uh huhhhhhhhh"", Sarah and Desiree walked over and hugged her and Sarah said, "it's good to have you back Penelope". She said, "it's good to be back but from what your brother told me it sounds like I missed alot".

Both girls nodded their heads yes and Desi said, "would you like some tea or hot cocoa and cookies"?, she said, "ohhhhh that sounds good but you don't have to wait on me". Desiree said, "you need to sit and rest, you've been through a lot", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "squirt is right", Desiree said, "I'll be right back" and they watched as the girls headed into the kitchen.

Derek sat down on the couch beside Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and said, "now this is the best Christmas I've had in a longggggg time", she kissed his lips and said, "me to" before laying her head back down on his shoulder. When Sarah and Desiree came back into the living room Jack said, "tan we watch da movies nowwwwww"?, Penelope said, "sure, go get everybody and tell them it's movie time", Jack squealed happily as he headed through the house to get everybody together.


	25. Chapter 25

A Family For Christmas-Ch 25

As the evening went on everybody spent a few hours watching movies with the kids but after they were all tucked into bed the adults then started getting the presents from Santa out and putting them all under the tree. Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "did we get Alisah the dream castle she asked for"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes mam we did".

She then said, "what about the ball goal that Austin wanted, did we get that"?, he said, "yes baby girl, don't worry our babies are going to have a wonderful Christmas". She sighed happily as the last of the gifts were put under the tree, Reid sighed and said, "I wish I could have seen the look on Savannahs face when she got arrested, I bet it was laughable".

Derek said, "ohhhhh pretty boy it was, she was like you can't arrest me you aren't an agent and then I said she might not be but I am and then when bossman here slapped the cuffs on her the look on her face was priceless". Penelope giggled and said, "the doctor was right, she said that my memories could all come back all at once and they did".

He kissed her nose and said, "the important thing is that you got em back sweetness and you are you again", she laughed and said, "so true handsome", she took a deep breath and said, "do you think that I will ever remember the past few days"?, Derek said, "I don't know baby, they might come to you one day", she winked at him and said, "if they don't I'm good with that to, at least I can remember my family again and that's all I wanted".

Hotch said, "I know that when she was taken away in that police car she was still saying that she loved you and that you loved her", Derek rolled his eyes and said, "I have everything I need right here in this house". Emily said, "awwwwwww that's sweet, sappy but sweet", Derek said, "thanks Em", she yawned and said,  
"anytime Morgan".

Hotch said, "it's after midnight, we better hit the bed because the kids will be up bright and early wanting to open their presents", Fran said, "have a good night eveybody and I guess I'll see you all bright and early". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "night momma, are you sure that you guys have enough blankets in your room"?, Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll keep her warm".

Derek said, "too much information Dave, wayyyyyyyyy to much", causing everybody to laugh", Derek smiled and said, "why don't you head on up and get ready for bed, I'll lockup and join you". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "don't keep me waiting hotstuff", he said, "don't worry sweetness I won't be long I promise", she winked as she turned and headed up the stairs.

When Derek walked into his bedroom he smiled as he saw the most beautiful sight waiting for him, he saw his beautiful wife laying on the bed on her stomach smiling at him. He closed the door and said, "you look gorgeous, sooooo sexy", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "and alllllll mine".

He toed off his shoes and quickly stripped down to his boxers, he put his fingers in the waistband and started to lower them and he heard, "noooo", he said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she got up on her knees and said, "I'm fine handsome, it's just that I want to do the honors". He crashed his lips agaisnt hers and said, "by all means princess, I would never stop you".

She licked her lips as his boxers slid easily over his hips, she wickedly grinned and said, "is that for me"?, he said, "alllllll for you baby, only you", she wrapped her arms around him and laid back on the bed pulling him with her. He pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you are so so beautiful and I thank God everyday that you picked me".

She smiled and said, "I'm the lucky one here handsome, I have an amazing husband, beautiful children and a family that would do anything for me", he brushed his lips against hers and she said, "make love to me Derek". He grinned at her and said, "your wish is my command goddess", and make love to her he did, over and over again until they passed out from exhaustion several hours later.


	26. Chapter 26

A Family For Christmas-Ch 26

Derek and Penelope woke up about an hour later to the sound of Alisha saying, "wakeeeeeeee uppppp, wakeeeeeee uppppppp", Penelope yawned and said, "good morning baby girl". She squealed, "tome on momma, Santa comeded", she said, "he did"?, the excited girl said, "uh huh", Derek said, "go one down and me and momma will be right down", she nodded her head and said, "kayyyyy" as she ran out of the room.

Derek kissed Penelopes lips and he said, "good morning baby girl", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh you already did baby, you already did". They got up and quickly got dressed and made their way down the stairs, when they sat down on the couch Fran handed them both a cup of coffee.

Penelope said, "thanks Fran", they all watched as the kids were ripping open their packages, JJ and Reid were helping Henry and when the boxes were opened he would cackle out. Penelope soon noticed that her two babies weren't opening their packages, they were just sitting there smiling as they watched everyone else opening theirs.

Penelope got up and walked over and got down on the floor beside them and Penelope said, "why aren't you opening your presents"?, Austin said, "we already got the best present momma". She ruffled the little boys head and said, "and what was that"?, Alisha said, "you goted your memories back momma", she kissed both of her children and said, "momma loves you sooooooo much".

Austin said, "we love you to momma", Derek said, "so that's what you both asked Santa for"?, they nodded their heads and said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "you are to of the most amazing kids I have ever seen". They smiled up at her and she said, "I thank you soooooo much for asking Santa to help me get my memory back for Christmas but can you do me a favor"?, they both nodded their heads yes.

She handed them both a package and said, "open your presents and have fun", Alisha said, "awite momma", Austin smiled and said, "you got it momma" and her and Derek sat there beside them and watched as they spent the next couple of hours opening their gifts. As Penelope looked around the room she smiled as she saw just how happy everybody was.

Derek smiled and said, "here's a box that you forgot baby girl", she said, "handsome I've already gotten so much", he kissed her lips and said, "this is a gift from me and the kids". She opened the box and said, "ohhhhhhh handsome it's beautiful", she held up the beautiful necklace and it had all 4 of their birthstones on it and hanging down from their stones were their names.

She kissed his lips and said, "I love it, I love it", he grinned and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl", she said, "Merry Christmas to you to handsome", as they glanced over at Austin he was playing with Jack and Alisha was playing with her dollie and her castle. Henry was currently sleeping in his mommys arms as she looked down ring.

Fran kissed her husband on the lips and then looked down at the tickets for a second honeymoon in Paris, Reid smiled and said, "I love my watch, thank you soooo much Jayje". She kissed her husband on the lips and said, "you are very welcome Spence", JJ then looked down at her son and smiled knowing that her life was as close to perfect as it could get.

Hotch looked over at Emily and said, "I love all of my gifts but I love the special gift that is wrapped in my arms right now more than anythingggggggg else in this world". She kissed his lips and said, "you, our son and the people in this room are the best things that have ever happened to me", he winked at her as he pulled her in for another kiss.

As Derek and Penelope sat wrapped in each others arms she said, "I have had the most amazing Christmas everrrrr", he kissed her lips gently and said, "me to baby girl". She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I got the one thing that could have been lost to me forever", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "and what was that baby"?, she looked around the room and then back at her handsome husband and said, "I got a family for Christmas".

He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "and we got you", she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and said, "that you do handsome". The room was filled with the sounds of everybody either laughing, talking or playing but Derek and Penelope were in their own little world as they sat wrapped in each others arms.

What the happy family didn't see was a man standing outside the window, he smiled as he looked around the everybody, after a few minutes he sighed happily as he took one final glance at everybody. He then put his finger to his nose and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT". Savannah sighed as she put her face in her hands, why did it always work this way for her, why did she never get what she wanted, well she would have the next 60 years to figure that out.

That's the end and I hope that you all enjoyed it, you are all amazing and thanks for all of the awesome reviews, favorites and followings


End file.
